Into the Darkness
by Patrick025
Summary: It is three months after the mark was removed from Dean's arm, releasing the Darkness. At this point, Sam and Dean are only starting to uncover the consequences of their actions and killing Death is a big one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been three months since the mark was lifted from Dean's arm and the darkness was released. With the decision to remove the mark of Cain weighing heavily on their shoulders, Dean tries to figure out a way to re-create the curse. That's right he would rather risk becoming a demon again than have to face the damage done by the darkness. However, Sam is relieved that right now it doesn't seem possible.

While hunting the darkness, Dean continues to drive his '67 Chevy Impala the wheels still covered in mud. Sam rides shotgun with the Book of the Damned resting on his lap.

"If I find a way to get the lock and key back on my arm I'm going for, fair warning."

"Dean," says Sam as he flips through the book of the damned. "There's a way to beat this, there has to be and you getting cursed with the mark again is not the answer."

"I told to burn the book Sammy, I told you there would be a price to pay for removing the mark, but you didn't listen and now Charlie's dead and the darkness is wreaking havoc all over the world."

"Dean, I'm not going to apologize for wanting to save my brother, but I am sorry about getting Charlie involved. Besides you killed Death, talk about having a huge price to pay."

"Yeah well it was either you or him and I picked what I thought was the lesser evil."

"And you thought killing Death would be okay?"

"Did you want me to end your life?"

"No, Dean..."

"Because let me tell you Sammy, I was going to, I was and I wouldn't have even hesitated, but you went and pulled out a photo of mom."

"Seriously Dean, you shouldn't have killed anyone. You were really out of control man."

 _Dean swung the scythe around and into Death's body. The next thing they know they're driving in the muddy Impala, hunting for the darkness when two bodies are found lying in the road. Dean slams on the breaks. They both hesitate before stepping out of the car._

 _"This is stupid, I've never been afraid of the dark and I'm not going to start now," says Dean as he steps out and proceeds slowly towards the bodies._

 _As Sam looks over towards the woods along the side of the road, he sees a spirit flickering in and out before it disappears._

 _"Dean!" yells Sam._

 _He quickly turns around to see himself standing above the bodies while holding Death's scythe. Dean closes his eyes and shakes his head back and forth to get rid of the image and runs back to the car._

When Dean stops thinking about what they found while hunting the darkness, he realizes that Sam is still talking.

"I mean for all we know there could be hundreds of wakening pissed off spirits all because you went and killed Death."

Rather than acknowledge his brother, Dean just shakes his head and turns on the radio. With the volume turned up they listen to the song 'Highway to Hell' as it plays on the station.

Little did they know that an alien life form came to earth the moment the darkness was released and is following their every move. As it watched the Impala pass by on the open highway, it heard footsteps coming up from behind. It turns around and finds itself face-to-face with a badly wounded Crowley. Its eyes turn blue for a moment until it realizes that the King of Hell isn't a threat right now.

"Who… No what the bloody hell are you?!" askes Crowley as he leans up against a tree.

Rather than respond to the question, the alien life form turns around and vanishes before Crowley's eyes. Crowley looks from side to side a couple of times as he takes a few steps forward and says to himself, _"As if being on the run from Castiel and mother wasn't enough."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After returning to Hell, Rowena enters the room where Crowley keeps his bones.

"Well I doubt you'll be needing these anymore," she says with a smile on her face.

Before Rowena can use her magic to destroy Crowley's bones she hears a fight suddenly break out in the next room.

"What the heck is going on in here?" She asks as she looks over to find blue smoke coming from several demonic ashes below.

Rowena takes a step back as she looks over to find the man responsible sitting on the throne.

"Who the heck are you?"

The man sitting on the throne lifts his head as he stands up and walks over towards Rowena. With a grin on his face he looks her in the eye and says, "You can call me Marv."

"I heard about you. I thought those Winchesters killed you."

"They locked me in Heaven's prison, but it seems even they have a few kinks in their armor that they should probably deal with."

"What exactly is it that you are doing here?"

"Rumor has it that you are involved in taking the mark off Dean Winchester."

"He couldn't be killed so long as that curse was on his arm."

"That may be true," says Marv as he walks pass Rowena and turns around to face her again. "But I doubt that's the only reason why you helped the boys."

"Well in return, Sam Winchester was supposed to kill my son."

"Yet even though he botched that up, you still helped them and I sincerely doubt that you had no idea of the consequences for removing the mark."

"What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious? asks Marv as he takes a few steps closer to Rowena. "I'm saying that, for some reason, you wanted The Darkness to rise again I just can't put my finger on why."

While the brothers continue driving across the state, it becomes painfully obvious they are too far behind The Darkness. As they look out the windows they see nothing but destruction as far as the eye can see. Dean tightly grips the steering wheel and pulls over on the side of the road.

"Damn it, Sam," says Dean as he gets out of the muddy Impala.

"No, Dean don't you go blamming all of this on me," replies Sam as he too gets out of the car.

"On who then?!" yells Dean as he looks at Sam with the car in between them. "I told you to leave it alone. As much as I wanted the damn thing off of my arm, I was willing to live with it. Do you realize the damage you've caused just because you didn't listen to me?"

"Dean."

"I'm not even going to mention Charlie again, but look around you, Sam, life as we know it is about to be blown away by The Darkness." Dean rests his hands on the car while facing Sam. "You know we used to say the family business was saving people. That no matter what each day brought, we could always sleep knowing that we did some good, but this... this is on us. We need to find a way to defeat The Darkness, which by the way God himself had trouble doing, but we will because we have to clean up our mess and this time I don't care what it costs."

Dean gets back into the car as Sam takes a look around at all the destruction.


End file.
